The process of vibration welding uses a sonotrode to apply calibrated oscillations or vibrations to adjacent work pieces. The vibrations create substantial surface friction at interfacing surfaces of the work pieces. Heat resulting from the generated friction softens the interfacing surfaces. A solid-state weld is formed when the materials ultimately cool. Ultrasonic welding and other vibration welding techniques can have tremendous utility in manufacturing. However, the efficiency, consistency, and weld reliability/durability of a vibration-welded part vary with the methodology and design of the various welding tools and work piece components used in the vibration welding process. This is particularly true when vibration welding conductive battery tabs of a battery module to a bus bar or interconnect member.